


A New Friend

by Bringobaggins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Catboy AU, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Neko boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: Marco is a lonely catboy excited for his new friend!! Unfortunately, the new catboy is a bit nervous and not to friendly, but Marco has faith he can open him up! Based off an AU with Bismuthsnowflakes!!





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ah so I promise Captivity is gonna update soon. My gf has to go over it for me first so in the meantime, here is a cute little fluff that Bismuthsnowflakes(tumblr) and I came up with over the past few days!! Thank you for discussing this au with me Bizzy!! I love talkin' about our boys!!

Marco could barely contain his excitement. Just a few days ago, his owners, Bertoldt and Reiner had told him they would be adopting another catboy just like him. He had waited for this moment for sometime, since the day they brought him home a few years ago. He had just been a small kitten then, barely able to walk on his own. Now he was six and he felt like he was all grown up! He made sure to tidy up his room and take extra care of some of his favorite toys, although they were already pretty worn.

 

He had even asked Reiner and Bertoldt for a new scratch post because while he loved his current one dearly, it showed how much it was loved. It was completely torn to shreds. Reiner had chuckled and stroked his head lovingly, telling him they would be picking up some new toys and a new scratch post for the other catboy as well. Marco would get excited everyday Reiner and Bertoldt would get home from work, peeking out the window, tail wagging excitedly as they brought little things home. Their most recent gift was a small cover for his bed. Marco had one too. It attached to the sides of the bed and could be stretched to act as a cover so that if one of them was scared or just needed a dark place, they could have it. It was almost like a box(which Marco also loved to play in). The new catboy would have his own bed but Marco couldn’t help but hope that he would want to cuddle up with him sometimes at night. Marco loved to cuddle.

 

Finally, the day came. Marco was up extra early for breakfast. Bertoldt made him a rather large helping of chocolate chip pancakes with some bacon and a fresh glass of milk. After breakfast was over, he went to go groom himself, making sure to take extra care of his paws before tying the pretties bow he had around his neck. He rushed down stairs, purring excitedly.

 

“Reiner!! Reiner!! Does this look okay!? Do you think he will like it!?” His tail flickered back and forth and the blond man smiled. 

 

“I think he’s going to love it. Here…” Reiner reached down and adjusted it a bit and flicked the bell gently. “There you go freckles.” He grabbed the car keys and reached down to scratch Marco’s ears. “Be good while we’re gone okay? Make sure your room looks nice.”

 

“Okay!” Marco cuddles Reiner as he picks him up, giving him a small bump with his head and rubbing his nose against his cheek. “I promise my room looks good and I haven’t touched none of his toys!”

 

“Okay. We’ll be back as soon as possible, okay?” Reiner sets him back down, giving him one more pat before leaving with Bertoldt.

 

Once the door closes, Marco sits in the living room, waiting eagerly for his new playmate to arrive.

 

It feels like hours, but within 45 minutes, Reiner and Bertoldt have returned home. Marco rushes to the door when he hears the car doors shut. Brown eyes shimmer in excitement as the key turns and Bertoldt opens the door. “We’re back!” He smiles and steps inside. Reiner is behind him, holding the other catboy’s paw. Sandy ears bend back and tawny eyes slit as they eye Marco nervously.

 

Marco can’t help but mew in excitement. “Marco, this is Jean. He’s a little shy so we’re just going to have to give him some space.”

 

Marco nods. “Okay! Hi Jean! I’m Marco!” He doesn’t seem to understand.

 

The other boy, Jean, bears his sharp teeth and lets out an angry hiss before hiding behind Reiner. Marco tilts his head in confusion and looks back up at Reiner. “Is he mad?”

 

“No Marco, not mad. He’s shy. Here, let us bring him inside okay?” Reiner steps past Marco, whose still staring with his head tilted.

 

“I don’t understand…” Marco’s black ears droop a bit, and he looks  crushed.

 

“Jean’s been through quite a bit Marco. Let him get used to the house, look around and get comfortable. He’ll open up eventually.” Bertoldt explains. “Come on, want some milk?”

 

The freckled cat boy follows Bertoldt into the kitchen with one last glance at Jean. He watches them go and his tail twitches. Milk didn’t sound so bad. With a throaty mew, he follows them into the kitchen and hides behind the island, watching Bertoldt pour the milk. Marco looks over with his glass and smiles. “Want some?”

 

“...yes.” Jean replies, slowly walking over to them. “I want milk too.” He mumbles.

 

Bertoldt chuckles and pours Jean a glass as well. “Here you go.” He bends down to give it to him. 

 

Both catboys are silent as they drink their milk. Marco hands Bertoldt the glass after he’s finished but Jean paws inside of it, getting the remnants on his paw. He looks at it before licking himself and handing it back. 

 

“Marco, why don’t you take Jean to see your guys room?” Reiner asks, walking into the room.

 

“Okay!! Come on Jean! You gotta see your new toys!!” Marco says excitedly.

 

Jean’s ears seem to perk at the mention of toys. He follows Marco up the stairs to their room. He’s completely taken aback by everything. Their room is...huge. His room at the rescue center was small and cramped with the shared space but there were two beds and still plenty of playspace.

 

Each side had a toybox filled with cat toys and there was a large kitty castle by the window for them to play in. Jean had a brand new scratch post(which he couldn’t wait to use...but the loveseat downstairs looked pretty promising too…) and his bed looked extremely comfortable. It even had a cover!

 

“Reiner and Bertoldt got all this stuff for you! I told them to get you the scratch post cause mines kind of icky now cause I use it a lot.” Marco explains. “You can play with some of my toys too, if you want too! I like to share.”

 

Jean looked at him and blinked. He had never met another catperson like him. The others at the rescue center were all just as reserved as he was. They had all been through some hardships and respected each other’s space, but this boy was different. And Jean didn’t feel like he was in danger or anything. “You like to share?”

 

“Yeah! Reiner and Bertoldt told me sharing is nice and polite. They teached me a lot of things!” Marco says happily. “You’re going to like it here! I promise!” 

 

Jean couldn’t help but smile back at him. “Okay. Thank you Marco.”

 

After that, Marco took him over to his toys to show him everything and they played for a little while. Then, Marco took him around the house and showed him everything. Reiner and Bertoldt’s room, the bathroom(that held the evil bathtub that Jean hissed at with Marco), where to brush their teeth(Marco told Jean he could use his favorite purple steppy stool to reach), the rec room where if Marco had to destroy things he could(there was a lot of cotton and torn up toys in this room as well as lots of claw marks on various things) and then the downstairs. He showed him the dining room(Jean had to resist climbing onto the table and knocking down the glasses) and the living room. Jean kept eyeing the loveseat before jumping up and stretching over it, rubbing his paws against it.

 

Marco tilted his head and followed him. “Why are you marking it?”

 

“It’s our seat now. No one else can use it!” Jean’s tail flickers. “I like this seat. Its big and comfortable.”

 

“Oh...okay!” Marco smiles happily and paws at the bottom of it. 

 

Reiner and Bertoldt watch with amused eyes. “You really think that’s your seat Jean?” Reiner grins and walks over to him.

 

Jean hisses and spreads himself over it. “It’s mine!” He exclaims. “No one else!! I’ll scratch you if you try!”

 

Reiner laughs, putting his hands up. “Okay, okay fine. Look, dinner will be ready soon, just go wash up, okay?”

 

Marco nods and takes Jean’s paw, leading them upstairs. “If they try to sit there…” Jean growls.

 

“They won’t. But we should get ready for dinner.” Marco leads them to their room.

 

Later that evening, after dinner is done and the dishes are washed, both boys lay snuggled in Marco’s bed. He’s drawn his own cover over it and he holds Jean, purring happily. “I’m glad they adopted you.”

 

“Why?” Jean asks, looking up at him.

 

“Cause I always wanted a playmate. We can’t go to school or nothing so I don’t got any friends. But now I do!” Marco snuggles to Jean, his purrs getting louder.

 

Jean blushes and can’t stop himself from purring in return. “I...always wanted a friend too Marco. I’m glad they adopted me too. Thank you for being so nice even though I was grumpy when I got here.”

 

“It’s okay!! Now we’re friends.” Marco yawns and closes his eyes, pulling the blanket up over him. “Sleep good Jean.”

 

“You too Marco.” Jean mumbles before drifting off to the first peaceful sleep he’s had since he was a kitten.


End file.
